Passion et Loyauté
by Inkfire
Summary: Aux yeux de la société, Bellatrix et Rodolphus semblent un couple parfait, mais qui pourrait croire que Bellatrix en aime un autre. A-t-elle pour son maître une attirance plus profonde que l'habituelle relation entre maître et serviteur?
1. Chapter 1

**Traduction de la fic _Passion and Loyalty_ de xoxLewrahxox **

**Cette fic a été traduite pour l'anniversaire de l'auteure originale (sort le gâteau). ****Toutes les reviews seront traduites et lui seront envoyées, alors soyez généreux! Si réponse il y a, elle viendra de l'auteure (traduite par mes soins bien sûr^^), sauf si elle porte sur la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me donner du travail! **

**Je m'efforcerai de poster toutes les semaines pour les quatre chapitres postés de cette fanfiction, ensuite ça dépendra de l'auteure...**

**Cette histoire est une réécriture de l'une des premières fics de l'auteure initiale. Elle est dédicacée à Jacalyn Hyde, xxDibDabxx, xDoubleIndemnity, Xx Starlight-Moon Xx, David Fishwick, SlytherinFlower, GwenxxOwen, Jary-Ownald-101, Mrs Bella Riddle and Punk Chopsticks. Elle est également dédicacée à tous les lecteurs de l'auteure et à tous ceux qui lisent à présent ce texte.  
Sommaire: «Elle voyait le fait d'avouer son amour pour quelqu'un comme une faiblesse, et elle avait raison. Comme je jetais un coup d'oeil à Goyle, il me demanda mon avis. Mon désinérêt pour la question n'était-il pas évident?» Voldemort en a assez que les gens suspectent Rodolphus et Bellatrix d'avoir été contraints à se marier, mais cela pourrait-il être vrai, Bellatrix ayant une attitude étrange envers lui? **

**Passion et Loyauté**

**(point de vue de Voldemort)**

Qui pourrait bien faire confiance à Goyle? Encore une fois, il nous parla de ses soupçons, comme quoi Bellatrix Lestrange avait été obligée à épouser Rodolphus. J'en doute fort. Rodolphus aimait Bellatrix plus que lui-même, et Bellatrix l'adorait tout autant. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas l'admettre. Elle voyait le fait d'avouer son amour pour quelqu'un comme une faiblesse, et elle avait raison. Comme je jetais un coup d'oeil à Goyle, il me demanda mon avis. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de réclamer le point de vue de son Maître? Je pensais que mon désintérêt pour la question était évident. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était ce qu'ils pouvaient amener à cette cause, et leur dévouement à mon égard. Goyle continua sa diatribe, et donna des arguments tels que: «Ils n'ont jamais de démonstrations d'affection en public.», «Depuis quand Bellatrix n'avait-elle plus parlé à Narcissa de...»

Non, je ne souhaite pas vous édifier davantage sur ses paroles. Un gaspillage d'air de sa part, un air dont il aurait pu avoir besoin plus tard, si quelqu'un avait fini par être irrité par sa théorie sur le mariage forcé de Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Me servant un autre verre, je parcourus la table des yeux. La plupart des gens semblaient morts d'ennui: Alecto, Amycus, Dolohov, Yaxley et, à ma grande surprise, Lucius. On aurait pu croire qu'il dirait quelque chose, Bellatrix étant sa belle-soeur, mais je suppose que Lucius aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir affirmer que Bellatrix et lui n'avaient aucun lien de famille.

La soirée devenait fastidieuse, je me levai donc instantanément, emportant mon verre de vin, ainsi que la bouteille. Ils peuvent bien se procurer une autre bouteille d'alcool, non? Je dis au revoir, et fus ensuite entouré par le cercle de mes intimes, embrassant l'ourlet de ma robe. Comme ils semblaient fidèles... Bien que ce ne soit probablement qu'une tentative d'obtenir mon pardon. Comment le pourraient-ils, alors qu'ils m'avaient abandonné quand j'avais le plus besoin d'eux? Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne dans cette cause pour montrer qu'elle m'était dévouée de tout son coeur. Je savais qu'elle irait au bout du monde pour moi, si je le lui demandais.

Quittant la pièce, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Les murs du couloir étaient peints de couleur pourpre, et ornés de différents portraits. Salazar Serpentard, assis dans son cadre, me salua d'un signe de tête quand je le dépassai. Je tournai l'angle d'un mur et poursuivis mon chemin dans un couloir plus sombre. A travers une fenêtre, je posai mon regard sur le village de Little Hangleton. Tant de souvenirs reposaient dans ce petit village. Tant de morts s'y étaient produites, et pourtant chaque personne que j'avais tuée le méritait, jusqu'au dernier.

C'est alors que j'entendis:

- Maître...

Cela interrompit mes réflexions.

Je levai les yeux, mon regard balayant le couloir, et vis Bellatrix s'approcher de moi, vêtue d'une robe rouge qui flottait jusqu'au sol, lui donnant l'air une femme élégante au sang pur. Elle inclina la tête dans ma direction en signe de respect.

- Je voulais seulement vous demander: Rodolphus et moi allons prendre un verre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Bien sûr, nous aurons soin de rester cachés sous nos capes, et d'avoir toujours nos baguettes à portée de main. Cela ne vous dérange pas? Est-ce que vous auriez besoin de nous pour quoi que ce soit ce soir? demanda-t-elle d'un ton passionné.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous demander quoi que ce soit ce soir, par contre, si vous êtes capturés, vous tirer d'Azkaban ne sera certainement pas ma priorité, rétorquai-je d'un ton hargneux.

Pourquoi Bellatrix semblait-elle considérer le danger comme la plus excitante des perspectives? En tant que son maître, j'aurais dû lui interdire de réaliser son projet, mais je n'en fis rien. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une servante pour moi. Si je lui disais qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir, cela impliquerait une certaine inquiétude de ma part à son sujet, alors qu'il n'en était évidemment rien.

- Bellatrix, vous pouvez y aller, mais je souhaiterais te parler avant, à propos de quelque chose de très important. Cela se passera vers le mois de juin, et comme tu es la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance, j'aimerais entendre ton opinion.

Des larmes de gratitude brillèrent soudain dans les yeux de Bellatrix.

- C'est un honneur, comme toujours, Maître, répondit-elle, sa voix tremblant de larmes contenues.

Je lui souris. Elle était si loyale, mais pourquoi pouvais-je lire dans son esprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes cette nuit?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Victory87 pour sa review.**

**(point de vue de Bellatrix)**

L'honneur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a conféré me donne une sensation extraordinaire. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire mon sentiment d'exultation. Combien de personnes aimeraient être à ma place? Quelle importance ressentiraient-elles, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres les informait de plans que la plupart ignorent?

Ce privilège m'a été accordé parce que le maître affirme qu'il me fait confiance. Qui peut dire que son maître a autant de foi en lui?

Ces pensées tourbillonnèrent dans ma tête alors que je continuais à marcher, le long du couloir. Ce dernier était éclairé de plusieurs chandelles, qui dispensaient une lueur flamboyante, et procuraient un peu de chaleur. Je laissai un bref sourire illuminer mon visage. Je me sentais importante! Je me sentais appréciée! Je me sentais la plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Il avait choisi de partager avec moi de très importantes informations. Quelle immense gloire!

Je m'arrêtai devant une simple porte de bois, que je poussai. Dès mon entrée dans la chambre, je fus assaillie par un parfum de roses, mêlé à l'after-shave de Rodolphus.

Je parcourus la pièce des yeux. Rodolphus était occupé à boutonner sa chemise blanche, banale et impeccablement repassée, fronçant régulièrement les sourcils, chaque fois qu'il trouvait un léger faux pli. Sortant sa baguette, il murmura quelques mots, et la chemise eut de nouveau l'air de sortir à peine de la boutique.

- Bellatrix, dit-il comme je lui jetais un regard.

- Rodolphus, répondis-je.

Il s'approcha de moi avec une extrême lenteur, ses yeux plongés directement dans les miens, d'un air méditatif. Il laissa ses cheveux voiler son visage tandis que je levais la tête vers lui.

Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps.

- Tellement belle, dit-il dans un souffle avant de saisir mon visage entre ses deux mains et de m'embrasser brutalement, mais avec passion.

Je le laissai faire, mais une part de moi aurait voulu que ce soit... Non, j'étais idiote.

Il se dégagea presque aussi vite que s'il avait été brûlé.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a donné la permission de sortir prendre un verre, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je, mes yeux se posant sur mon reflet dans le miroir.

- Bien, dit-il. Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as passé si longtemps avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Rodolphus, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas choisi de partager avec toi certaines informations de grande importance, cela signifie évidemment que tu n'as pas besoin de les connaître. De toute façon, il m'a seulement dit qu'il souhaiterait me voir bientôt.

- Bellatrix, _ma chérie_, je dois dire que s'il s'avère que tu dois accomplir une mission pour lui, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai le droit de savoir de quoi il s'agit parce que je suis ton mari, et...

Il marqua une pause.

- Tu ne devrais rien dire que tu pourrais regretter, mon cher époux, crachai-je.

- Bellatrix, pourquoi es-tu incapable de comprendre le fait que je m'inquiète pour toi? Je ne suis pas en train de suggérer que tu es faible. J'essaie juste de te dire que tout n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. Tout peut tourner mal, bien que nous souhaitions le contraire, évidemment.

J'acquiesçai. Oui, Rodolphus avait tout à fait le droit de se faire du souci pour moi, mais je n'étais pas le stéréotype de la femme de sang pur. Je n'étais pas faible, et si j'étais avec mon maître, il y avait alors très peu de chances que je sois vaincue. Ses pouvoirs sont impensables, inimaginables, surréalistes, mais je suppose que c'est la conséquence d'une étude de la magie noire aussi intense que celle à laquelle il s'est livré. Un Dieu, si vous voulez mon avis.

Cependant, je dois dire que Rodolphus n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer si protecteur. Peut-être qu'Azkaban avait affecté son cerveau.

Il y eut une pause. Un silence. Pendant lequel chacun de nous deux rassembla ses idées.

- Récemment, tu as été très secrète sur ce que tu faisais pour lui, affirma Rodolphus.

Je sentais ses yeux sur moi tandis que j'admirais mes ongles carmin.

- Si...si je ne t'avais pas mieux connue, j'aurais pensé que...commença Rodolphus d'un ton assez assuré, mais sa confiance semblait diminuer un peu plus à chaque syllabe.

- Tu aurais pensé quoi, Rodolphus? demandai-je, levant la tête et le regardant dans les yeux.

Rodolphus secoua la tête.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, murmura-t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'une dispute en ce moment. Je vais laisser passer cette petite chose pour l'instant, mais s'il recommence, ma colère sera terrible.

Entre notre silence gêné et la tension dans l'air, je sentis une certaine claustrophobie monter en moi. Je commençai à brosser mes cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, tandis que Rodolphus s'asseyait au bord de notre lit et restait là, la tête dans les mains, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je me demande qui sera le premier à succomber à la pression. Eh bien, certainement pas moi, murmurai-je d'un air songeur, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à mes cheveux dans le miroir.

- Bellatrix, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire quoi que ce soit, lâcha Rodolphus.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je. Mais fais attention à ce que tu suggères.

* * *

Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé il y avait une demi-heure, nous étions occupés à flâner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Nous étions cagoulés, afin qu'il soit difficile de nous reconnaître. Nous étions des fugitifs d'Azkaban, après tout. Cependant, il était très improbable de croiser un Auror dans ce coin-là pendant la journée, et d'autant plus pendant la nuit. La majorité des Aurors avaient peur de s'aventurer dans l'Allée des Embrumes. En effet, il était évident que quiconque tentant d'arrêter les trafics qui s'effectuaient ici finirait incapable de se souvenir de ce qui s'y était passé en premier lieu, ou bien perdrait un membre de sa famille dans des circonstances mystérieuses.

On pouvait dire, sans risque d'erreur, que l'Allée des Embrumes ne serait jamais l'endroit de prédilection de personnes n'ayant pas un sang correct.

A chaque pas que nous faisions, Rodolphus et moi, l'obscurité paraissait un peu plus profonde, et nous pouvions entendre de plus en plus de marmonnements, tandis que des artefacts de magie noire divers et variés changeaient de propriétaire dans les coins d'ombre.

- Bellatrix... marmonna Rodolphus avant de saisir ma main tout en m'entraînant vers un homme au visage dissimulé par sa cagoule

- Bonne soirée à tous les deux, dit l'homme en guise de salutation.

Je reconnus la voix de Dolohov à sa faconde, et à sa légère touche d'accent bulgare.

- Comment vont les affaires ce soir? demanda Rodolphus en désignant le gros sac plein de crânes, sur lesquels était gravée une inscripton en latin.

- Moyennement bien. J'aurais gagné plus de Gallions que d'habitude, si le père de Cadmus Avery n'avait pas résisté à mon sortilège de l'Impérium, répliqua Dolohov.

- Ah... On ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour un peu d'argent, soupirai-je, faisant glousser les deux hommes.

- Tu veux prendre un petit verre avec nous? proposa Rodolphus.

- Pourquoi pas? répliqua Dolohov avec un haussement d'épaules.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il lança un sortilège de Réduction sur son sac afin de pouvoir sans crainte le ranger dans sa poche.

Nous avons traversé l'Allée des Embrumes, le vent fouettant nos cagoules. Il agitait le tissu, et j'aggripai ma cagoule pour l'empêcher de glisser.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfonçions dans la rue, passant devant des boutiques non éclairées et des lampes qui clignotaient faiblement, nous avons commencé à croiser des gens à l'air étrange.

Une voix rude s'éleva subitement, murmurant de l'embrasure d'une boutique isolée, plongée dans la pénombre:

- Pas encore!

Nous nous sommes tous arrêtés un instant, jetant un regard en direction de la voix. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait personne.

Au moment même où Rodolphus s'avançait vers l'entrée de la boutique, une rafale de vent s'engrouffra dans ma cagoule, qui retomba dans mon dos.

Mes cheveux fouettèrent mon visage, et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Venez! On continue d'avancer, appela Antonin, dont la cagoule était également tombée.

J'acquiesçai, et lui emboîtai le pas tout en remontant ma cagoule.

* * *

En entrant dans le bar, je fus entourée par la chaleur familière, et l'odeur de cigarette et de bière qui flottait dans l'air.

On entendait rire la patronne, qui parlait à des clients dont les cagoules étaient également relevées.

- Bellatrix, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? demanda Rodolphus, sa voix couvrant les gloussements qui emplissaient la pièce.

- Un whisky Pur Feu avec un doigt de jus de citrouille, répondis-je.

- Très bien, et toi Antonin?

- Un rhum groseille, dit Dolohov.

Rodolphus s'avança vers le bar; Dolohov et moi, nous nous sommes assis dans un coin où on ne pouvait pas nous repérer du premier coup d'oeil.

- Comment va le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix? demanda Dolohov à voix basse, jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

Il n'y avait pas que des sang-pur dans ce bar, certains était de sang mêlé, mais ils avaient tous en commun leur soutien des idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que la plupart soient bien trop lâches pour envisager de l'assister.

- Notre maître va bien, Antonin. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? répondis-je.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps, et je dois dire que je le regrette. C'est un homme tellement extraordinaire, mais je ne le vois pas aussi souvent que je le devrais.

- Effectivement, c'est un homme extraordinaire, et s'il ne réclame pas ta présence, il semble évident que tu ne peux pas être d'une grande importance pour lui, rétorquai-je avec hargne.

Antonin haussa les épaules; il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de me contredire. Probablement parce qu'il savait que je le torturerais sans pitié si jamais ses paroles me déplaisaient particulièrement.

Rodolphus était revenu, visiblement troublé par le regard noir que je fixais sur Dolohov.

- Tiens... Il n'y avait pas grand monde au bar, dit-il, tentant de briser la glace entre Antonin et moi.

- N'est-ce pas? marmonna Antonin.

- Euh...non, répondit Rodolphus.

Prenant le siège libre à côté de moi, Rodolphus leva son verre et but une gorgée.

Je parcourus le bar du regard. La plupart des gens étaient occupés à converser à voix basse.

Un courant d'air passa par la porte ouverte, et mon coeur s'accéléra avec un mélange d'adrénaline et de panique quand j'aperçus un homme dont le visage était l'aspect le plus frappant de son apparence. Son visage semblait taillé dans du bois, et il était constellé de vieilles cicatrices, notamment une qui lui balafrait le nez. Je baissai les yeux vers la table, priant pour qu'il ne me voie pas.

Qui avait dit à Maugrey Fol Oeil qu'il pourrait nous trouver ici?

* * *

**Le nom que l'auteure initiale a donné à Avery, Cadmus, est grec et signifie « homme de l'est ». Elle a choisi ça...un peu comme ça lui venait, xD. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Victory87 pour sa review.**

**(point de vue de Bellatrix)**

Fol Oeil s'avança vers moi, son oeil bleu électrique planté dans mes yeux marron. Il tenta de pénétrer mon esprit pour lire dans mes pensées. Je le bloquai immédiatement, et j'eus un petit rire en voyant une expression de confusion passer sur ses traits, mais elle n'y resta que l'espace d'une seconde.

L'ensemble du bar me jeta un bref coup d'oeil, la même expression affolée sur tous les visages. Ils semblaient attendre qu'on leur ordonne soit de partir, soit de rejoindre le combat qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. J'avais une position importante auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'aimais à penser qu'ils me considéraient comme une sorte de leader dans une telle situation. Rodolphus et Dolohov aussi, parce qu'ils savaient que personne ne donnait des ordres à Bellatrix Lestrange. Mon maître est la seule exception à cette règle.

Finalement, le silence fut brisé par l'ennemi, qui était fixé de toutes parts avec une telle férocité qu'il semblait incroyable qu'il n'ait pas encore pris feu sous de tels regards.

- Oh, on attend vos ordres, Lestrange? Mais je ne vous vois pas en donner. Vous avez peur? Ou vous oubliez juste que vous êtes dans un bar bondé, en majorité par des lâches? gronda Maugrey.

Oh, comme nous avons ri... Comment pouvait-on montrer une telle stupidité? A quoi pensait-il en insultant des Mangemorts dans une pièce où tous avaient une ferme conviction dans les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Où sont tes amis aujourd'hui, Fol Oeil? demanda Rodolphus d'un ton moqueur. Un peu hypocrite de traiter les gens de ce bar de lâches, tu ne trouves pas? Tes compagnons ne sont même pas là pour te soutenir... Ou peut-être qu'ils sont simplement terrifiés par les Mangemorts?

C'était au tour de Maugrey de rétorquer, mais il ne donna aucune réponse. Je pensai que le commentaire de Rodolphus avait eu raison de sa résistance, jusqu'à...un craquement sonore, caractéristique d'un transplanage, et plusieurs sorts rebondissant sur les murs. Je parai les sorts faiblards de l'Ordre en une fraction de seconde. Je pourrais même dire que j'aurais pu les parer en dormant.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ cria Antonin à son adversaire.

Fol Oeil se lança dans un duel contre moi. On disait qu'il était le plus puissant Auror que le ministère ait jamais eu. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Il était juste comme les autres. De petits sorts d'amateur stupide. J'en déviai un qui arrivait dans ma direction, juste pour dire de faire quelque chose.

- Voyons, Lestrange, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça? railla-t-il avec un ricanement.

- _Endoloris!_ hurlai-je.

Il évita l'éclair de lumière rouge jailli de ma baguette.

La bataille continuait à faire rage, et j'aperçus du coin de l'oeil une chevelure couleur rose chewing-gum. Ma colère à la vue de la progéniture de ma soeur déchaîna mon petit côté monstrueux, qui se prépara à riposter.

Mais à ce moment-là, je devais me concentrer sur Maugrey, qui utilisait ma distraction pour m'envoyer de multiples sorts, peut-être meurtriers.

Il mourait d'envie de me détruire, mais je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir ce soir. Une idée soudaine me vint en tête... Du Feudeymon.

Je murmurai quelques mots, et des flammes jaillirent du bout de ma baguette, léchant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre: tables, chaises, manteaux et sacs.

Un cri résonna par-dessus le craquement des flammes, et une odeur de chair brûlée envahit l'atmosphère.

Un homme d'environ cinquante ans était en train de brûler vif à cause du Feudeymon. La bataille cessa, et l'attention générale se focalisa sur l'homme qui se convulsait sous la douleur tandis que les flammes continuaient leur quête.

C'était visiblement un membre de l'Ordre, puisqu'il était simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt noir. Antonin regarda Maugrey et Nymphadora s'efforcer en vain de le tirer des flammes, l'air amusé; tout ce qu'ils gagnaient, c'était que l'homme s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

Rodolphus se glissa vers moi, et passa son bras autour de ma taille tout en hurlant de rire.

- On y va...mon amour? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je secouai la tête, décidée à me délecter jusqu'au bout de la détresse de l'Ordre. Ils devaient bien comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

- Tu peux te défendre toute seule, Bellatrix...j'en suis sûr. Je vais informer notre maître des événements de cette nuit, marmonna Rodolphus.

J'acquiesçai. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et fit signe à Dolohov de le suivre.

- Pourquoi vous ne transplanez pas? demandai-je, le retenant par le bras pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

- Des sortilèges anti-transplanage, avons-nous dit en même temps.

Rodolphus sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue, et je le regardai sauter par-dessus le bar et sortir par la porte de derrière avec Dolohov.

Je continuai à regarder les amoureux des Moldus, qui s'étaient mis à sangloter de douleur. Pour moi, ce son n'évoquait aucune tristesse, aucune pitié. Ce n'était qu'une musique mélodieuse, qui me faisait sourire de triomphe.

L'Ordre était toujours perdu dans son chagrin, et je commençais à me fatiguer d'entendre toujours le même refrain. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque lance une incantation, levant le sortilège anti-transplanage.

Leur stupidité me faisait mourir de rire. Quelle faiblesse c'était que de porter fièrement son coeur en bandoulière et de se laisser envahir par l'émotion. J'étais en train de m'enfuir. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient même pas conscience de mon existence. Quelle faiblesse!

* * *

Je transplanai sur le seuil du bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, où j'attendis quelques instants que mes yeux s'adaptent au changement.

Je frappai à la porte et entrai; j'eus un choc en voyant que ni Antonin ni Rodolphus n'étaient là en train de parler avec mon maître.

- Maître...murmurai-je, m'agenouillant devant lui tandis qu'il contournait lentement son bureau pour s'approcher de moi.

J'embrassai l'ourlet de sa robe, et il prit mon bras gauche, caressant la Marque des Ténèbres; notre rituel. C'était un privilège, qu'il admire ma Marque. Pour moi, cela prouvait qu'il pensait que m'autoriser à le servir n'était pas une erreur. Et aussi que j'étais une personne de valeur, capable de l'aider à réaliser son désir de vaincre l'imbécile amoureux des Moldus et son armée.

- Bella, où est Rodolphus? Se pense-t-il trop important pour daigner voir son maître à son retour? murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa voix basse chargée de cette douceur familière, qui pouvait à tout moment se changer en cris: ordres ou bien sortilèges.

- Maître? demandai-je, le ton de ma voix trahissant mon sentiment de confusion.

- Ton mari, Bellatrix! dit-il un peu plus fort, comme pour s'adresser à un sourd.

- Rodolphus ne vous a pas raconté les événements de ce soir, Maître? questionnai-je, réellement perplexe.

- Ma plus fidèle... Physiquement tu ne sembles pas avoir bu à l'excès, mais dans ton esprit c'est une autre histoire.

- Maître, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas vu Rodolphus? questionnai-je, mon coeur battant la chamade.

- Effectivement...

Je ne répondis pas, m'efforçant de rassembler mes idées...

J'avais transplané, mais Dolohov et lui étaient sortis par la porte de derrière... Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas eu beaucoup d'Aurors à l'intérieur du bar... La majorité avait dû attendre patiemment que nous tombions dans leur guet-apens.

- Maître... Je suis tellement désolée... murmurai-je.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se plongea dans mon esprit, et parcourut rapidement mes pensées des dernières heures: le murmure dans l'embrasure de la boutique isolée, Maugrey Fol Oeil nous repérant, et les duels qui avaient ensuite pris place.

Mon Maître me fixa avec une expression si féroce que je compris que si j'avais le malheur de prononcer un seul mot malencontreux, il me tuerait sans hésitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Victory87 pour sa review.**

**Si vous voyez des éléments pas très français ou si vous avez des remarques à faire, dites-le dans la review svp! J'ai besoin de m'améliorer!**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que mon maître m'ignorait. J'osai lui jeter un coup d'oeil pendant une brève seconde; son regard était fixé droit devant lui, probablement sur la porte de chêne. Les yeux écarlates étaient pensifs. L'esprit brillant et habile occupé à trouver le prochain plan d'action.

Je baissai à nouveau la tête, m'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur sourde dans mes genoux.

J'entendis mon maître se lever de sa chaise, et je le regardai à nouveau. Il croisa mon regard et me fit signe de me lever.

J'obéis sans hésitation.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna mon maître, levant un doigt à la hauteur de ses yeux, comme pour me dire exactement où je devais regarder.

J'obéis, naturellement, et des images floues des derniers événements passèrent rapidement devant mes yeux.

- Très bien, marmonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Les secondes devenant des minutes, je commençai à me demander si je ne devrais pas laisser mon maître en tête à tête avec ses pensées, mais il me fallait attendre qu'il me l'ordonne, car je n'étais pas sûre de sa réaction si je partais sans explication. Je n'osais pas prononcer un seul mot de peur d'interrompre cet esprit formidable dans son travail.

Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux un moment. Je voyais bien qu'il était fatigué, mais il tenait à reconstituer la scène à partir de toutes les informations que je pouvais lui donner, afin de trouver un plan qui permettrait à Rodolphus et à Dolohov de le servir de nouveau comme ils le devaient.

- Bellatrix... Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé, en détail. Dis-moi tout, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix douce.

- Maître, Rodolphus et moi nous nous sommes promenés dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et nous avons rencontré Dolohov qui vendait sa marchandise. Rodolphus lui a proposé de prendre un verre, et...

- Attends! Que vendait Dolohov? coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se levant à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée maître, mais je ne sais pas. Il s'est contenté de dire que les affaires marchaient bien. Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, répondis-je.

- Normalement, Antonin aurait dû rentrer dans les détails au sujet de ses affaires...se vanter...mais le ferait-il avec vous deux, qui êtes bien plus riches que lui...marmonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à moi.

Il commença à faire les cent pas devant moi. A chaque enjambée, la peur serrait mon coeur un peu plus fort, et le bruit de ses pas s'élevait dans mes oreilles comme une mélodie qui serinait ma culpabilité, me provoquant. Mon maître s'arrêta, et s'accroupit devant moi, qui était retombée à genoux.

- Tu te rends bien compte des complications de toute cette situation, Bellatrix! aboya le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Ordre nous accuse d'être sournois et de nous faire passer pour d'autres, mais ils ne valent pas mieux!

Me repoussant comme si je ne représentais rien pour lui, il se releva.

Sa colère augmentait de plus en plus, et la peur continuait de me tourmenter, me suppliant de m'enfuir lâchement, ou de laisser une seule larme couler sur ma joue. Mais je ne céderais pas! Je ne le laisserais pas, et je ne me laisserais pas non plus aller à montrer un signe de faiblesse devant lui!

- Continue... Dis-m'en plus! exigea mon maître.

- Maître... Pensez-vous que la personne à qui nous avons parlé, Rodolphus et moi, n'était pas Dolohov? bafouillai-je, la peur m'accordant un bref sursis, comme pour reprendre son souffle.

- C'est une possivilité! Maintenant dis-m'en plus!

Il était vraiment dans une rage noire, sa fureur semblait de plus en plus difficile à contenir, et j'étais certaine qu'un Sortilège Impardonnable pouvait fuser dans ma direction à tout moment.

- Rodolphus l'a donc invité à boire un verre, et nous avons descendu l'allée. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions...continuai-je.

Je m'arrêtai un moment. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas réagi à ce murmure dans l'ombre? La terreur qui courait en tout sens dans ma poitrine commença à prendre de la vitesse.

- Oui, Bellatrix, continue.

- Nous sommes passés devant l'entrée d'une boutique, et nous avons entendu une voix rude murmurer: «pas encore». Et puis Dolohov nous a dit de laisser tomber et de continuer, marmonnai-je.

- Quoi? Répète-moi ça, Bellatrix, gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour construire une phrase correcte. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit en commençant à te former? cracha-t-il.

- D'être toujours consciente qu'une fois que l'Ordre aurait compris que j'avais une place importante dans vos rangs, il chercherait toujours à me capturer, marmonnai-je.

- Et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas souvenue de cet avertissement en entendant cette voix dans l'encadrement de la porte? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton furieux.

Je n'avais pas de réponse, je ne savais pas vraiment... Tout s'était passé si vite, et nous étions fouettés par le vent glacial qui venait de se lever... Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir, de développer une pensée logique.

- Continue! Dis-m'en plus sur ton échec lamentable!

Ces mots me blessèrent et me déchirèrent comme autant de coups de couteau, qui me fendaient le coeur avec des élancements de souffrance.

- Nous sommes entrés dans le bar. Rodolphus est allé chercher des boissons, et je suis restée seule avec Antonin. Nous avons eu une conversation normale. Ensuite, Fol Oeil est entré, et il y a eu un duel. J'ai invoqué du Feudeymon, et Rodolphus et Antonin sont partis par la porte de derrière. Je suis restée là à observer ce qu'il se passait, et puis dès que les sortilèges anti-transplanage ont été levés, j'ai transplané. Mais, Maître, j'ai tué un homme de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec le Feudeymon, lui dis-je.

Je guettai un signe de satisfaction; il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je vais te féliciter, ou même être impressionné parce qu'au milieu de toute cette catastrophe, tu es parvenue à tuer quelqu'un grâce au Feudeymon? siffla-t-il, s'approchant lentement de moi.

Il m'empoigna par les cheveux, me forçant à lever la tête vers lui.

- Tu te prétends ma plus fidèle, mais tu n'es qu'une petite idiote. J'ai accepté de vous laisser sortir ce soir parce que je croyais que vous seriez prudents. Et maintenant, le résultat, c'est que deux de mes partisans sont en route pour Azkaban en ce moment même, et toi tu te figures que tu peux peut-être gagner des points en te vantant d'avoir tué un homme grâce à du Feudeymon? gronda-t-il, tirant un peu plus sur mes cheveux à chaque mot.

Il me fixait avec une expression meurtrière, comme s'il espérait que son regard allait me brûler sur-le-champ, afin de lui épargner la vue d'une servante indigne de sa confiance.

- Tu m'as déçu Bellatrix!_ Endoloris!_ cria-t-il.

Une douleur atroce envahit mon corps, comme si j'étais brûlée, poignardée, étranglée en même temps. Comme si ce corps était sans valeur et méritait de subir ce tourment abominable. Je n'entendais que les cris de mon maître. Les exclamations exprimant sa rage, sa déception, sa conviction que j'étais complètement inutile pour tout le monde rendaient la souffrance encore plus cruelle. Puis celle-ci s'arrêta, et ses cousines les courbatures prirent le dessus et emplirent chaque doigt, chaque orteil en remontant vers ma tête. Nul gémissement, nulle supplication ne pouvait les arrêter. Elles étaient installées pour quelques heures, comme pour me rappeler à quel point j'avais déçu mon maître.

- Pensais-tu que tu pourrais peut-être obtenir plus de pouvoir si Rodolphus était à Azkaban? murmura-t-il d'un ton pensif.

- Maître, je vous en prie, expliquez-vous. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, articulai-je.

- Pensais-tu que si Rodolphus était à Azkaban, tu aurais alors l'occasion de te rapprocher de moi, et tu prendrais la tête des missions, entre autres?

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Maître... Je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive! m'écriai-je d'une voix perçante.

- Oh... Mais cette possibilité me semble pourtant assez probable, Bellatrix. N'oublie pas, je connais bien les méandres de ton esprit. Je l'ai visité à plusieurs occasions. Penser que si tu pouvais te rapprocher de moi, tu deviendrais une sorte de leader, ou peut-être un peu plus...poursuivit-il.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va suggérer? Je l'admire... Je le considère comme un dieu, mais il suggère que je voudrais être sa putain... Ce serait un honneur... Merlin, Bellatrix, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de penser? Est-ce que tu pourrais jeter la honte sur le nom de ton mari pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette façon?_

- Tu ne réponds pas, Bellatrix. Serait-ce la vérité qui t'aurait choquée à travers mes paroles? gronda mon Maître.:

Il y eut une pause, et je me mis à trembler de peur. Puis il parla, d'un ton très froid:

- Je suis inaccessible à l'amour, et également au sexe... A présent, je vais te poser une question, et je veux une réponse sincère. Es-tu satisfaite que ton mari se soit fait capturer par les Aurors?


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée pour le retard :S **

**Merci à Victory87 pour ses reviews ^^ qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi poussinette xD**

**La question à laquelle Voldemort et Bellatrix font référence au début du chapitre, au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait oubliée, est:**

**«Je suis inaccessible à l'amour, et également au sexe... A présent, je vais te poser une question, et je veux une réponse sincère. Es-tu satisfaite que ton mari se soit fait capturer par les Aurors?»**

**Au cas où cela ne serait pas clair, la partie en italique est un rêve.**

Le silence s'ensuivit, et la tension semblait se propager à toute vitesse, si bien qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau.

Je réfléchissais encore et encore...

Mon Maître observait le moindre de mes mouvements, le tremblement de mes mains, chaque soubresaut nerveux agitant mes doigts...

Non! Je n'avais jamais voulu que mon mari soit capturé par ces maudits Aurors traîtres à leur sang, mais...

Mes pensées furent brutalement interrompues par la voix de mon maître, qui blessa mon oreille; la déception qui l'habitait fit monter la honte en moi.

- Bellatrix, je te prie de quitter mon champ de vision... siffla-t-il, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses longs doigts semblables à des pattes d'araignée.

Je n'allais certainement pas désobéir à mon Maître, malgré les épines qui me déchiraient le coeur à l'idée de le quitter. Je ne pouvais qu'être soulagée qu'il n'utilise pas son immense pouvoir pour me faire souffrir; je l'aurais accepté, mais cela m'aurait fait mal de savoir qu'il était furieux contre moi.

Mon Maître méritait tout le respect qui lui était porté, car il était puissant, déterminé, et se consacrait pleinement à sa cause. On le jugeait malfaisant, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était la réalité. Il se battait pour ce qui était juste. Ces sales Sang-de-Bourbe étaient indignes d'exister, et ils seraient tués sans merci et sans regret.

Je me levai et m'inclinai devant mon Maître.

- Bellatrix, je désire une réponse à ma question demain matin. Ne t'imagine pas que je me montre clément envers toi en t'accordant un peu de sommeil. J'ai seulement des affaires plus importantes qui m'attendent, murmura mon Maître, tout en contemplant la pleine lune qui illuminait le ciel nocturne.

- Oui, Maître, je viendrai vous voir demain matin. Bonne nuit, Maître.

- Non, Bellatrix, c'est moi qui t'appellerai grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres! ordonna mon Maître, ses yeux écarlates fixant durement les miens.

- Oui, Maître, répondis-je avec une révérence.

Je quittai la pièce et jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi tandis que la porte se fermait dans mon dos. Le couloir était sombre, seulement illuminé par les lanternes dorées suspendues aux murs. Celles-ci semblaient émettre une lueur mystérieuse qui elle-même éclairait des ombres rampant sur le sol de bois.

Les portraits discutaient en murmurant. Je m'avançai, mes talons claquant sur le sol. J'entendais des fragments de leurs conversations:

Certains d'entre eux murmuraient,

D'autres chuchotaient,

D'autres marmonnaient...

- Oui, c'est elle, Melvin.

(Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de moi?)

- Son mari est à Azkaban.

(Formidable, voilà que tout le monde était au courant.)

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux contre elle.

(Je sais! J'en ai assez honte comme ça.)

- Elle est amoureuse de son maître.

(Est-ce que c'est vrai? Je l'admire, mais de là à l'aimer...)

- Elle se fiche bien de son mari.

(Non, je suis obligée de le prendre en compte.)

- SILENCE! criai-je.

Un silence angoissant emplit le couloir, et tous les occupants des tableaux cessèrent de discuter.

Je les fixai d'un oeil noir, l'un après l'autre, et ils me rendirent mon regard d'un air dégoûté.

- Vous êtes pathétiques, tous, avec vos ragots! Je suis surprise que mon Maître vous supporte, tous autant que vous êtes.

Je tirai ma baguette de ma poche, et je ricanai de satisfaction quand un petit enfant dans les bras de sa mère émit un cri perçant. L'enfant se mit à pleurer...

- Faibles. Faibles. Faiiiiiiibles! hurlai-je, et je me mis à rire sans m'arrêter.

* * *

Je passai des heures étendue dans mon lit, à fixer le plafond. Il était d'une intense couleur écarlate... Je tendis la main, m'attendant à sentir une main chaude sous la mienne, mais celle-ci émit seulement un léger bruit sourd en heurtant le matelas froid.

Je me tournai vers la droite...

Puis vers la gauche...

Puis de nouveau vers la droite...

Mes muscles tendus commencèrent à se détendre et je fermai les yeux. Je me sentais en paix, tellement bienheureuse...

_Mon Maître s'avança vers moi. La passion m'envahit: si dangereuse, si mauvaise, et pourtant si attirante. Allais-je m'abandonner à cet inflexible désir, ou le garderais-je en moi comme je le devrais?_

_Il tend sa main et la pose sur ma joue, la caressant doucement... J'allais donc rendre les armes..._

_Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus et je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux si rouges, si beaux, puis nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Sa langue réclamait l'entrée, j'obéis donc..._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, avec une sensation de brûlure familière au niveau de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Je levai la tête de l'oreiller et jetai un coup d'oeil à la marque de mon Maître sur mon bras gauche; elle était devenue noire.

Sans me presser, j'enfilai ma tenue de Mangemort. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au miroir et appliquai rapidement un peu d'eye-liner afin d'être un peu plus présentable.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et je poussai un soupir.

- Oui!

- Madame Lestrange, puis-je me permettre d'entrer?

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. C'était un couinement.

- Non. En plus, je m'apprête à quitter ma chambre, répondis-je d'une voix forte tout en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte en chêne.

Je la poussai.

Queudver se tenait devant moi, me fixant de ses grands yeux apeurés (dont l'expression ne variait jamais), vêtu d'habits d'apparence répugnante (comme toujours). Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à moi (en bégayant comme à l'accoutumée):

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait vous voir.

- Je sais cela! J'ai senti la brûlure de la marque, sifflai-je.

Queudver était parfois tellement stupide.

- Sa Seigneurie m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher.

Les mots jaillirent de la bouche de Queudver à toute allure, comme s'il était obligé de les prononcer très vite, ou comme s'il avait préféré ne pas devoir les dire.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire moqueur.

- Oui, et c'est ce que tu viens de faire, maintenant tu peux retourner préparer le petit déjeuner de notre Maître. Tu n'es pas son serviteur mais son esclave. Tu nettoies et tu fais la cuisine. Ce doit être un tel honneur. Tu ne participes pas à des duels, ni à des missions.

Je m'approchai de lui avec un léger soupir.

- Non, tu te contentes de rester ici bien confortablement, comme un elfe de maison, murmurai-je.

Queudver regarda ses pieds, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné.

_(Il n'essaie même pas de te contredire.)_

Je me détournai avec un petit sourire et repartis dans le couloir. J'entendis un autre couinement:

- Bellatrix!

- Oui! lançai-je avec un amusement évident.

Pas de réponse...

Queudver avait visiblement perdu le peu de courage qui lui restait.


End file.
